wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Parraya
Parraya is a unusually colored Icewing that is Nightgazer's OC. Design was based on wolves jada that I adopted. Appearance: Parraya is often stared at by young Icewing dragonets for her unusual coloring. Most adults usually take a glance and walk away, thinking that she is a disgrace to the Icewing tribe, ecspecially the higher ranking ones. She often rushes around the palace, cleaning or other servant-like things. Her spines aren't neat and tidy like dragons who rank higher than her, and her claws are scratched and blunt. From her talons to her wrists are covered in scars and scratches, and her scales have small nitches from being picked at. She's a small dragoness, and her wings look odd on her, bigger than average. It's not uncommon to see her trip and be glared at, or even scolded. It's also not uncommon to see her being scolded by a dragon younger than her, sometimes even a higher ranking dragonet. On the right side of her head, her right ear is torn in half. Her head is long and narrow, and below her eyes are dark circles, due to her lack of sleep. She is very thin and wiry, and if you look closely, you can sometimes see a few ribs showing through. Her untidy and blunt mainscales are a cotton candy pink, although, they are often covered in dirt or dust. Her wing membranes are mimi pink and some of the spines on her neck are a very light lavender, and some are a slightly lighter cotton candy pink. The spines on her back and tail are a pale lavender, and so are her claws.Her eyes are a striking yellow, and her underbelly is a snow white. That's Parraya. Personality: The young Icewing was happy at first. She had just about an average life, climbing up the ranks like any other dragonet. She loved life, and wanted to make her queen and tribe happy. She respected Queen Glacier, and agreed with most of her decisions, and was a very, very loyal to her magjesty. But, that didn't last long. Parra suddenly found herself being mocked and laughed at, older and higher ranking dragons scowling or snickering, and being given bitter looks whenever she was near the Ice palace. She History: Parraya's egg was found burried in the snow by a Icewing patrol. At first, the loyal guards weren't sure if it was an Icewing egg due to the pale pinkness to it, but they decided, due to it radiating coldness like their own scales, to bring it to Queen Glacier. She put it in the normal hatchery and when it hatched, Glacier was relived to see that it was a semi normal Icewing. Glacier gave the dragonet to a middle ranking Icewing couple to raise, and for the first few years of her life she did well, climbing the ranks higher and higher. There was some struggle, yes, but she made it to the 3rd circle before she fell to the bottom. The day that she finally made it to the 3rd circle a dragonet, about the same age as her, was jealous and bitter. Parra had moved her down a rank, and she already disliked the pink dragonet. She formed a plan, and suddenly, Parra started failing her quests. She couldn't catch any prey, or win a practice fight. She began flunking her classing, and falling down the ranks faster than she had climbed them. She stoped at the 6th circle, and managed to climb one more until it was her 7nth birthday. Suddenly, she was stuck at the 5th circle. A few months later, the Icewing plauge spread, and when Glacier died, Snowfall appointed Parra to be a servant for the palace, and suddenly, Parra was yelled at and glared at by about almost every high ranking dragon, until she met Harp. Harp was higher ranking than her, but treated her with the same respect as another 1st, 2nd, or 3rd circle dragon. They started meeting each night at a secret place that only they knew about, as they didn't want to be seen by others due to the diffrence in rank. Parra wishes that they could run away together, but Harp is so reluctant to leave her parents and family and not be able to ever come back. She does appreciate Harp's support and listening to her rant, but sometimes, Parra wishes that they could just run away and be happy. Abilities/Weaknesses: WIP Realationships: WIP Trivia: WIP Gallery: Parrayref.png|Lineart done by joy ang, Coloring and edits done to lineart by me Pink Icewing.png|Jada done by wolves Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress